David Cross
"Fear drives evolution! Human beings have lived their lives in fear of God, thereby obtaining power. Oh, yes. And this is the power that I speak of! I shall teach you...the same fear that Lucifer and I received!!!" David Cross is the biological human father of Kenta Alexander, the ex-husband of Rose Alexander, and serves as a major antagonist in the story. Appearance David has the appearance of an older man in his mid-fourties, yet manages to keep in top physical condition. He has brown hair with a thread in the middle of his eyes. Has a mustache and a goatee. His eyes are brown. Has light-colored skin that is almost slim yet very muscular. And mainly wears his Order of the Saint attire at all times. Personality "Justice is not without ruthlessness, and the power of Christ is one to follow in him without seeking one's own gain. That is our way in the Order of the Saint." David is a man that is a strong follower in the word of Christ, and never lets others lead him away from it's holy way. David believes that Christ is truly a righteous savior, and upholds the Order's way of justice with absolute devotion. As a man of title, he is very vigilant and focused on his object to destroy demons for the sake of God's grand plan. He was described by his followers and freinds that he is a man of great good and is vey kind and loyal to his subordinates. However, David also shows a ruthless and merciless side to himself, as he would never hold back when a demon knows when it has been beaten, and others see him with cold eyes of an emotionless killer. He even takes his high matter of authority into being above others, and carries out his orders without second thoghts. Kidomaru holds him in high respect for his cold yet strong devotion, yet Joshua fears that he may become the most feared on the Order of the Saint. He had been known by civilians by many worthy titles, yet some have seen his heartless actions towards demons without mercy as being inhuman. This nihilistic nature against the darkness, no matter who follows it, earned him the infamous title "David the Monster", and David never paid much attention to it. David is also one of the few individuals to fear God above all else, and when he made direct contact with Him, he was completely overwhelmed with fear. However, because he feared God far more than anything else, God granted him the power to use His relics and weapons to his own achievements. It was because he made contact with God, and was one of very few to do so, that he became a man with no mercy or emotions towards demons. When David had met Rose Alexander, the woman who he would marry, he grew to be more compassionate towards her and others, and even started to loosen his ruthless side to some degree. However, when Noswer was unleashed from Hell to defile and rule the Earth, his old and monstrous instincts came back to the fold, and he sought to show his loyalty to God by destroying the foul offspring of Lucifer. However, when he succeeded in destroying Noswer with Rose, his newly developed emotions of kindness were shattered when his only child was born of an inhuman form. David was fueled by anger and disgust, and had finally crossed the point of no return, thus inhumanely ordering the death of Kenta by having Rose to kill him. But this was in vain, as Rose didn't want to kill the only child she'll ever have. During most of the story, David has shown to be as he always was, yet grew more monstrous than before. David even possesses an extreme level of arrogance, as he believes that all those under him are merely pawns to be sacrificed for the Lord, and that demons will never be able to match him or God. He even sees Kenta as nothing but an abomination, and that he'll never defeat him or the Order of the Saint. His heartlessness also goes to the point that he would torture and mercilessly attack his enemies without any shred of remorse. This is shown when he inhumanly kicks and beats Rose from defending her only son. Due to his indiscriminate nature towards those of demons and of the darkness, everyone David knows in the Order begin to see his inner self surfacing, and John states that his true nature is beginning to become more monstrous than humanly possible. History David Cross was born into a family that were direct descendants of James, the mortal brother of Jesus Christ. Born into the Order of he Saint, David was put under much training and was taught to never show mercy towards those of darkness and demons. For it was the way of following the Lord's Word. Synopsis Powers & Abilities David, as one of the leaders of the Order of the Saint, serving as the Master General, he is considered to be one of the most powerful, boldest and strongest of the organization. He trained at a very young age, but also gained overwhelming powers from his direct contact with God. He has the following abilities: Relationships Etymology Quotes *(to Rose) "You're dead to me, already!!!" *(to Keito) "Don't be foolish. This doesn't concern you. Just keep quiet and stay out of my way!!!" *(to Kenta) "In ancient times, people used to be together with God. People loved God, revered and even feared God. But out of fear of the undying God, the sought divine power. This was a way for the ancients to resist Him. But consequently, they were severed From God's blessed domain. But I have revived God's relics: the Merkabah, and the weapons that He left to utilize for those who have been chosen, as well as the Codex of Christ, which holds the records of God's Holy Plan. These hold the instructions, so that I may be reunited with God, once again. You see, God had sent his angel to guide me to this day. If, in fact, God has chosen to rid of this world of darkness and sinners, then I shall be the one to bestow judgment on this wretched universe." *(to Lilith) "So, you're still alive, you worthless failure. Why do you interfere now?!!" *(to Lilith) "You're wasting you time. He can't hear you!!" Trivia *Among many villains that appear in the story, David Cross is viewed as the most inhumane, monstrous, and beyond any shred of redemption. David's character serves as an example of how a man who fears God, hates demons, rejects the darkness, and even abandons the lives of other wjo loved and cared for him, can never be able to understand anything. His role as God's follower is also intended to examplify how a person can choose God and Christ over all else, and cast away their humanity and heart as a result. *Out of all the Order of the Saint members, David is the only member to transform into a demonic monstrousity, and becoming far more evil than what devils and demons were led to be known.